Percy Chocolate Land
by Pooter1998
Summary: Percy goes to Chocolate land.


Percy Jackson in Chocolate land.

I the the Forest. Through everything, until. There she was. Clarisse was equipped with a new gift from her father Ares. A fire sword that was constantly alight, it's flames dancing. She also had a defensive weapon, a shield. It wasn't covered with fire but it sure looked dangerous. I stopped inches in front of her.

" I''ve been waiting for this for a long time punk,"She spat at him.

Two other Ares kids came up behind me. Both of them were of them was a tall,skinny boy aged about 14 . I think he was called James Fie. He was armed with a sword.

"We'll beat ya up," He said with a mean grin on his face.

The other one was big,fat and looked very dangerous. He was armed with a spear and shield.

"I may be new," he said and then he turned to him what was a seemingly impossible task: thinking of what to say about thirty seconds he hadn't thought of anything.

"Shut up, Martin!" Clarisse shouted, like she was the boss.

The fat one, Martin looked offended. Angry, he kicked Clarisse in the shin. Feeling betrayed, Clarisse kicked him in the face and quickly turned her attention on me. Martin screamed for help. I hoped help would come because this battle was still unfair. Suddenly Annabeth came out of the bushes and charged at James.

Annabeth made easy work of Fie and only Clarisse was a coward she ran. Annabeth wet to get the flag while I ran after Clarisse. I was closing the gap down to a couple of she stopped and so did I.

"Now it's time to fight Poseidon boy," she panted.

She lunged at me with her fire sword.I blocked it and then went for her dodged and then lunged at me again. I tripped over a rock that was covered in moss so it was practically invisible. Clarisse had me.I got up onto my knees and began to crawl . The daughter of Ares kicked me and I was back where I started again, on the floor. She kicked my sword out of my hand and pressed her sword to my throat. It burned me and I felt like screaming. But I didn't. I don't know why really but the point is I didn't.

" I hate you," I said through gritted " so much."

" I never knew that," she said sarcastically as she kicked me again.

She was making jokes, which meant one thing she was relaxing so I took my chance.

I kicked her in the stomach, picked my sword up and blocked and when I lunged again she blocked again.

" You relaxed," I said making sure I didn't.

She growled like a dog and attacked. I ran because I didn't want to waste time and wanted to the game. I stopped running just when I caught sight of the flag. I saw Butch ,the guy from the Iris cabin charge at the Ares, Apollo and Hermes kids. I knew he, even if me helping him was outnumbered so I didn't help Apollo kids tied him up.

" let me go," he shouted just before James Fie put a rag in his mouth.

Two Hephaestus kids armed with what looked like Clarisse's fire sword charged at 10 kids from the other team. I didn't help them because I didn't want to give my position away. They were quickly beaten and tided up like Butch.

After about 5 minutes waiting I couldn't wait some more. Slowly I walked closer and closer to the I stepped on a twig. Crack. Someone walked up behind me and touched me gently on the shoulder. As I turned around anxiously another twig person behind me turned out to be Annabeth. Relived I sheathed my sword. Snap it was another twig. We both figured out something was coming towards us.

The thing that was coming towards us was James Fie. He had stolen the fire sword from the Hephaestus kids and he was charging towards us. Annabeth blocked his expert stab and disarmed him while I got some rope to tie him up.

"Annabeth take him back to base," I said.

" OK seaweed brain," She said.

Annabeth and the tied up James Fie left. I heard galloping,it was probably Chiron. It was, and Nico was with him.

"Percy,Percy there you are, I been looking for you the whole game. I sent the satyrs to get Annabeth and sent an Iris message to Nico and Grover." panted Chiron.

"Hi Nico," I said quickly.

" Why?" I said to Chiron.

" Eat this,"he said, "time to find a god,"

He handed me and Nico a chocolate minotaur. I studied it before asking Chiron another question. Luckily Nico asked it first.

" What does it do? " asked Nico.

" It is a passage to a far away land," said Chiron mysteriously.

Annabeth, Grover and a couple of other satyrs hurried towards us.

" Annabeth,Grover take this it'll help you get to chocolate land," said the Centaur.

" Hi Grover," I managed to say before an overexcited Grover hugged me.

" 'Sup man? Long time no see," said my best friend.

" I've been busy,"

Then Annabeth and Grover took their chocolate minotaurs from Chiron and studied them.

" He sure doesn't look happy," said Grover as he stared intently into the minotaur's angry-looking face.

" So Chiron what is this for then?" asked Annabeth.

" Well," Chiron began but he was soon cut off by the shouts and cheers of the Ares,Hermes and Apollo kids.

" We should have won that," I thought to my self.

"Well," began Chiron again. He was cut off by the Ares Cabin singing : " Athena are bad. they are mad. building their sad buildings and being idiots,"

Suddenly an owl flew out of no where, started clawing at James Fie's hand, took his sword using it's claws and then did business on the rest of the Ares cabin.

I bet you Annabeth was James wasn't

" Well," Chiron began. This time he wasn't cut off." you know sometimes gods just appear and they're their gods of strange , recently the god of chocolate : Cadbury has disappeared and his workers in chocolate land. What are they called? Oh yes Oompa Loompas, Well the Oompa Loompas have been putting poison in chocolate and giving to hungry Demi-gods. Over 100 Demi- gods have died and you need to put a stop to this. Find out where Cadbury is and stop the Oompa Loompa's evil plans," finished the centaur.

" Oh and one more thing, eat the minotaurs they'll take to you chocolate land," added Chiron

"Ok on the count of three we eat the minotaurs," I said.

" three, two, one"

Simultaneously we all popped the Minotaur in our mouths and shut our eyes.


End file.
